


out in the cold, out of the cold

by ried (riiiied)



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: A small hunting outing for two, just before Aloy would need to travel out of the Cut again.
Relationships: Aloy/Ikrie (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	out in the cold, out of the cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



“Incoming!”

A pair of arrows flew by Aloy and landed squarely on the freeze sac of the last remaining Glinthawk, triggering an icy explosion that brought it down to the ground. Aloy took it as a cue to deliver the finishing blow with her spear, and soon, the Glinthawk’s movements were no more. “Nice shot,” Aloy said, turning towards the approaching footsteps.

Ikrie grinned. “Just because they’re hard to freeze with weapons doesn’t mean you can’t freeze them at all.”

Aloy knelt beside the chassis of the fallen machine, rummaging its insides for any valuable parts. “You sure are an expert on everything ice, aren’t you?”

“Hey, when you’ve been surrounded by ice for the whole of your life, you learn to use it in every way you can,” Ikrie said from behind her, also starting to work on scavenging another Glinthawk’s body.

“Can’t say it hasn't been serving you well.” Aloy gathered up the components she managed to scavenge and put them in her pouch. “All right, that should stock me up enough for the trip out of the Cut.”

“Already time to travel away again, huh?”

“Yeah. Even if we’re not under direct threat of the world ending anymore, there’s still a lot to do so it doesn’t happen again.” She still had to find all the other subroutines and try to find a way to restore GAIA as close to full function as possible.

“Sorry I couldn’t help more with the battle, by the way. I thought I needed to stay on the down low while I’m still new to this snow-ghost thing.”

“Don’t be. Besides, I appreciate you updating me on what happened around here after I left for Meridian.”

Ikrie smiled. “I’d like to come travelling with you next time, though. It’ll be fun hunting machines you don’t see around here together with you. And also, I can go from being a snow-ghost to, say, a desert-ghost.”

“Oh? I have to warn you, though - you won’t survive a minute in the heat if you keep all those layers on,” Aloy playfully pointed at Ikrie’s get-up.

“And you’ll help me find my new look, right? I don’t want to mess up my hot weather debut.”

“Of course,” Aloy said, pulling closer. “I’ll make sure you’ll be the sharpest dressed desert-ghost around.”

“Bet you’ll still be the easier one the eyes, though.”

“Are you doubting my skills now?”

“No, that’s just how much I already enjoy looking at you.” Ikrie planted a quick kiss on Aloy’s lips.

“Oh, you.” Before she could think of another comeback, Aloy noticed the sun setting from the corner of her eyes. “Well, it’s getting late now, better head back to camp before it’s all dark out here. Besides… I want to be able to relax for my last night with you for a while.”

Ikrie gathered up her belongings. “So… how is it that you wanted to spend the night together?”

Aloy lightly elbowed Ikrie’s side. “Whatever we do, actual rest is also important before a long journey, so we better get going so we have time for… everything.”

The two started trudging along with all their loot. “I’ll be looking forward to having you back again,” Ikrie said as they walked on.

“I’ll come find you as soon as I can next time I need to visit this place.”

“I’ll see if I can set up some more hunting challenges at the grounds. Oh, and don’t forget to bring some snappy hot weather wear for when I tag along with you next time.”

Aloy smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t forget.”


End file.
